Secrets Never Stay Secret
by PSGProductions271
Summary: Post 2x13. McSwarek. Ollie finds out about Sam and Andy's secret relationship, and confronts him, leading to several revelations. What happens when Best finds out? Rated T. No longer a oneshot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! I come bearing gifts - another quick one-shot, set post 2x13, when Sam and Andy return after their suspension. Hope you enjoy, and as always, please review, it really makes my day! Thanks x****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sam walked into the precinct, the cold blast of air blowing out from the air conditioner above his head making him shiver. He looked around, feeling comforted in the fact that everything still looked the same; the rookies were running around, busying themselves with paperwork or fetching coffee for their superiors, and Jerry and Oliver were engaged in a heated discussion about last night's hockey game. Heck, the place even smelt the same; like sweat and stale coffee. It had been three weeks since Sam's ordeal with Jamie Brennan, and his wounds were still healing; his broken hand was still braced, the scar from the deep gash on his head was still red raw, and his ribs still ached whenever he took a deep breath. However, the emotional wounds were worse; vivid nightmares still plagued his sleep and the guilt of almost ruining his and Andy's careers still niggled at the back of his mind. He could feel that guilt bubbling up to the surface as he thought about why he was in the Barn that day. When Oliver spotted Sam, he quickly wrapped up his conversation with Jerry and headed over.

"Sammy-boy!" Oliver bumped his fist with Sam's, grasping hold and pulling him into a tight man-hug. "I thought you weren't coming back 'til Monday?"

"I'm not. Frank called me, told me to come in. He said he needed to talk to me and McNally."

"Ah, to decide your fate, huh?"

"Something like that, yeah." Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a dance he only performed when his anxiety was getting the best of him. Oliver was familiar with the movement, and wondered what had got Sam so riled up.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm sure it's just standard protocol. I mean, why wouldn't Frank let you come back?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking around nervously. "Is there a reason he wouldn't?" Oliver pressed.

"Of course not," Sam said, too quickly. He quickly averted his eyes from Oliver's suspicious glare. Sam spotted Andy across the room talking to Traci, and gave her a soft smile when he caught her eye. She returned his smile, before turning back to listen to Traci, as she chattered away about Leo and Jerry's latest escapades. Sam and Andy had been together since that night at the warehouse, even though Best had explicitly forbade them from seeing each other for the duration of their suspension. Oliver observed the look shared between the couple, and the last pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. He grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him into the nearby locker room, which was, thankfully, virtually empty as everyone was already in their uniforms, gathering their stuff, before heading out on patrol. There were a few stragglers, who soon cleared out upon seeing Oliver's stern face.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

Satisfied they were alone, Oliver let go of Sam's arm. "What the hell, man?" Sam questioned as he rubbed the spot where Oliver's hand had been; the grip had been hard enough to redden the skin.

"You're an idiot," Oliver said, his gaze a mixture of disbelief, anger and disappointment.

"What?"

"You're seeing Andy, aren't you?"

"What?" Sam spluttered, trying to stop the flush climbing up his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about." If his suspicions weren't enough, Sam's reaction sealed it.

"Come on, man, you're a worse liar than she is when it comes to things like this." Sam looked at the floor sheepishly. "What the hell, bro?" Oliver shouted, repeating Sam's earlier words. "Are you trying to get yourself kicked off the force?"

"I can't help it, man," Sam said as he sank down onto a nearby bench, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands cradling his head. "She's like a drug - once you get a taste, you can't stay away." Oliver made a disgusted noise, and Sam looked up. He saw the look on Oliver's face, and chuckled, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "Get your head outta the gutter man, you know what I mean." Sam sighed. "She's not like any other woman I've been with - she's beautiful, smart, funny..."

"I get it," Oliver said, stopping Sam before he went into a full on rant about all the good qualities of his former rookie. "I'm happy for you, man. It's about time you two stopped denying what we've all known for years, but your timing really sucks."

"Tell me about it. But, what am I supposed to do? Just ignore my feelings, tell her that my career is more important to me than her? All Callahan ever did was put the job before his girlfriend, and I saw how much that hurt her. I'm not going to do that to her, she deserves better than that, hell, she deserves better than me..."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Sammy."

"It's true, but for some reason she cares about me, and I like her too, and I'm not gonna let her go. If that means I lose my job, so be it."

"But, it's not just your career on the line, Sammy!" Oliver said, moving to stand in front of Sam. "If Best finds out about this... you may be ready to pack it all in, but Andy's just a kid, she doesn't deserve to have a mark like this on her record. Her career could be over before it even starts."

"I'd never let that happen." Sam said, adamantly, jumping to his feet, staring straight into Oliver's eyes. "Best can do whatever he likes to me, I honestly don't care anymore, but, you're right, Andy doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes, and she never will. I'll make sure she comes out of this, Ollie." His last sentence was said calmer, as he stood back, allowing them both some breathing room.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know," Sam said, running his hands over his face, scrubbing the tiredness of out his eyes. He had been up most of the night, worrying about what he was going to tell his boss and coming up with nothing. "But I'll think of something."

"So, you'd be willing to throw yourself under a bus, to leave the force, for her?"

"Absolutely." The conviction in his voice surprised even him. A year ago, his job, being a cop, meant everything to him. But, a lot had changed since then, and he realized there are more important things than his job - he'd finally found someone who he could see spending the rest of his life with, having kids with, growing old with... he wanted all that with Andy, and more.

"Why?" Oliver asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

"Because I love her," Sam said, simply, surprised at the ease at which he could admit his feelings. But it was true, he loved Andy McNally, and he wasn't going to hide it anymore, not from her, not from Oliver, not from anyone.

"Wow." Ollie was shocked; not that Sam loved Andy - that had been obvious for years - but that he would admit it so freely, he thought he would've had to push harder to hear that answer. Sam had always kept his feelings close to his vest, pushing many potential lovers away - the fact that he could say those words with such ease was a good sign, and he hoped Sam didn't screw this up.

"Yeah." There was a short bout of silence as both men let the implications of those three little words sink in.

"You are so screwed," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Sam laughed with him, as he followed Oliver out of the locker room. At that moment, Best stepped out of the office, his voice booming out over the hushed bullpen.

"Swarek, McNally, in my office, now."

"Good luck, brother." Oliver said, slapping his friend on the back. "You're gonna need it." Oliver shook his head as he watched his friend scurry off, before heading out to find his partner for the day, Diaz.

"Well, here goes nothing," Sam muttered under his breath as he followed Andy up onto the platform towards Best's office, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized, this could be the last time he did this.

* * *

><p><strong>May continue this, with the conversation between Sam, Andy and Frank, depending on responses, and inspiration. So, please lemme know what you think, and if I should continue. Thanks x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Firstly, I just wanna thank you for all your reviews, I wasn't expecting such a positive response - it really made my day! **

**Secondly, this story seems to have a mind of his own. I wasn't planning on continuing this, initially, but it felt incomplete, so I decided to write another chapter. Now it seems to be growing, as I have plans to write at least one more after this, lol! So, hope you're in for the ride. **

**So, here it is, by popular demand, Chapter 2. As always, please review, I love to hear your opinions on my writing.  
><strong>

**PS: I reuploaded Chapter 1, after making a few changes. Nothing significant enough to warrant a re-read, mainly just some grammatical errors and layout issues that were bugging me. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Previously:_

_"Well, here goes nothing," Sam muttered under his breath as he followed Andy up onto the platform towards Best's office, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized, this could be the last time he did this._

Just as they reached the door, Sam pulled Andy away, pinning her against the wall, his hands cradling her face, much like he had behind the communications truck the day she had been shot. Andy gave him the same confused and concerned look she had that day, but this time, Sam could also see the love she had tried so hard to hide.

"Sam? We should go in, Best is waiting for us," Andy whispered, but made no move to leave his grasp.

"I know, but he can wait a few minutes. I just need to tell you... whatever happens in there, it's not going to change anything between you and me." He stroked his thumb over her cheek, resisting the temptation to lean in and kiss that concern away.

"I know, Sam, nothing could ever change that," Andy smiled, and saw the tension ease a little from his face. "I know we agreed not to, but are you going to tell Best about us?"

"I have to, now. Oliver and Traci know, so it's only a matter of time before it reaches him. The longer we wait, the more pissed off he'll be. If we clear the air now, he may still let us be partnered together."

"But, what if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll make sure he keeps us on the same shift pattern, and partners you up with Ollie. He's not me, but I'll feel better knowing you're in safe hands with him. But, you'll always be my rookie." Andy smiled, and Sam leaned in to give her a short, sweet kiss. As he pulled away, Andy looked over his shoulder at the bullpen, noticing that they had drawn quite a crowd; several curious officers were looking their way.

"Sam, we have an audience." He pulled away, glaring down across the bullpen, smirking when the small group quickly dispersed. He took Andy's hand in his and confidently led her into Best's office, ready to face whatever their boss threw at them.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

That confidence faulted, however, when they saw that Frank was not alone - he was joined by a tall man in his early fifties, his short brown hair speckled with flecks of grey, dressed in an expensive tailored suit, as well as a familiar, fiery redhead.

"Officers Swarek and McNally," Frank said, as Sam closed the door behind them. "Allow me introduce you to Sergeant Dean Jackson, Head of Toronto PD's Internal Affairs Bureau, and, of course, you know Superintendent Elaine Peck." Sam and Andy shook hands with the two officials. "Take a seat." Frank gestured to the two plastic chairs in front of his desk. Andy sank down into the seat, wringing her hands in her lap anxiously, whilst Sam declined Frank's offer, preferring to stand to shake off his own nervous energy. Frank cleared his throat before beginning with this informal hearing.

"I've called you all in here today to see if we can sort out this mess. Firstly, I must ask you, are you sure you don't want a Union Rep to represent you? You are entitled to an attorney."

"We don't need one," Sam said, speaking for both him and Andy. Frank looked at Andy, who nodded that she agreed with Sam. "Alright then. Sergeant Jackson, have you concluded your investigation?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And, what are your findings?"

"Officer McNally committed a serious breach of protocol when she returned to the Alpine Inn and propositioned Officer Swarek."

"Hey, watch your mouth, it wasn't like that!" Sam yelled. _How dare he talk about Andy like that, like a common whore!_ He stepped closer to the slightly unnerved Sergeant, and opened his mouth to continue his tirade, but stopped, when he saw the death glare Frank was sending him. He didn't want to get in any more trouble, so he let it go, for now.

"Continue, Dean," Frank said, keeping a close eye on Sam, who was pacing a hole in the floor, his fists tight against his sides.

"Thank-you. Officer Swarek was equally culpable by accepting her invitation and initiating the second meeting. In conclusion, I found that both Officer Swarek and Officer McNally showed seriously poor judgment in continuing their illicit affair during an undercover operation." Jackson finished his spiel, staring daggers at Sam, who had gone back to pacing, his face creased in frustration. Jackson did not like Officers like Sam Swarek - insolent jerks who thought they were above the law and could do whatever they liked, even if it meant blowing a six-month undercover operation, for a roll in the hay with a pretty rookie bimbo. He hoped to get them both kicked off the force.

"Thank-you, Sergeant Jackson," Frank said. "What do you suggest as punishment for their misconduct?"

"Well, it is my understanding that both Officers were suspended, is that correct?"

"Pending the results of this inquiry, yes. I also enforced a strict no contact policy between Swarek and McNally for the duration of the suspension."

"Was this abided by?"

"Of course," Frank said, looking over at Sam for conformation. However, Sam would not meet his gaze, a guilty look plastered on his face. "Right, Officer Swarek?"

"No, Sir." Frank clenched his jaw in frustration. _Is he trying to give me a coronary? _"Officer McNally and I are still in a relationship, and have been seeing each other throughout our time off."

"Dammit, Sam! Are you trying to cause more trouble? I gave you a lifeline, all you had to was to follow orders for once!"

"I apologize, Sir. But, my relationship is more important to me than any job." Sam came to stand behind Andy's chair, placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to lean back into his chest, both drawing strength from the contact. They knew admitting that they had not ceased their relationship could get them in more trouble, but felt coming clean now would be better than continuing to sneak around. Sergeant Jackson's voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Then, I have no choice, but to remove Officers Swarek and McNally from active duty." Jackson stated, trying not to grin with glee.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Sam yelled, but toned down his response after a pointed glare from Frank. He pulled himself away from Andy. "Can't you do anything about this?" Sam asked his boss, who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's out of my hands." Sam turned back to Jackson, pleading with him to reconsider.

"We didn't break any laws, we didn't kill anyone, we got the bad guy - all we did was break a few rules!" Sam could see how much Jackson was enjoying this. IAB had always had it in for Sam, because he was the troublemaker on the force, constantly bending the rules and bucking authority. He walked over to the smirking Sergeant, ready to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Sam, calm down, control yourself," Frank said, coming around from behind his desk to place a calming hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam gave Jackson one last death glare, before backing off.

"All I'm saying is, I believe, that punishment is a bit disproportionate to our actions," Sam said, more reasonably.

"I agree," Elaine Peck said, speaking up for the first time during this meeting, causing all heads to whip around to where she was perched on a side table near the window. "Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't it Detective Donovan Boyd who compromised his own undercover operation?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam said, pleased that Elaine could be the voice of reason in this sea of testosterone.

"We don't know that, for sure," Jackson interrupted. "Jamie Brennan saw Officer McNally at the cover apartment, and made her as a cop. After that, it was only a small intuitive leap to determine Officer Swarek's true identity."

"Brennan didn't make me!" Andy said, finally finding her voice. She jumped up out of her seat, moving over to stand by Sam, who took her hand in support, interlacing his fingers with hers. "He warned me to stay away from the apartment; that he was going to go after Sam. He wanted to protect me; he wouldn't do that if he made me as a cop. Sam's cover was blown before Jamie ever saw me in that apartment, when Sam said the name of a boat that Detective Boyd gave him, 'God's Good Grace."

"I see. So, as you said, all you did was breach protocol. That is hardly grounds for dismissal," Elaine reasoned, looking pointedly at Sergeant Jackson. She could tell when someone was being railroaded; Jackson obviously had it in for Officer Swarek, and she was not going to allow him to disgrace the reputation of one of 15's finest Officers.

"Then, what do you suggest?" Frank said, glad that the Superintendant seemed to be on their side.

"Officer Swarek, you are up for promotion next month, correct?" Elaine asked. He nodded. "Not anymore, I'm taking you off the promotion grid. You will also be put on notice for six months - any other infraction, no matter how slight, and you will never see the inside of a squad car again. Is that clear?" Elaine asked, sternly.

"Crystal, Ma'am." Sam let out the breath he had been holding, glad that he still had his job. He glanced over at Andy, who was nervously awaiting her fate. He hoped the boss would go easy on her too.

"As for you, Officer McNally, you want to act like a rookie, then I'll treat you like one. You will be put on probation for six months, you must ride with a superior officer at all times, and Sergeant Best will review your progress every month. If he finds your conduct satisfactory, we will lift the probation in March. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Andy said, relieved. Everyone shook hands, sealing the deals that had been put in place. Jackson did not look too pleased, but he knew better than to argue with the Superintendant. _You got off lucky this time, Swarek. But, I will get you - there is only so much brass you can kiss before you luck runs out. _He sneered at Sam, his grip extra tight on Sam's good hand during their handshake. Sam just smirked, glad that he got the better of the slimy IAB agent. He then turned to Peck, accepting her handshake as well.

"Thank-you very much, Superintendant," he said, as she released him.

"Don't make me regret it, son." She shook hands with Andy, before heading towards the door.

"Thank-you all for coming," Frank said, leading Peck and Jackson out of his office, and closing the door. He turned to Sam and Andy, a stern look gracing his features. "You two got off lightly. Don't you ever embarrass me in front of the boss again." His look softened, as a smile tugged on his lips. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that they were not leaving the division - they were his best team, and the precinct would've suffered greatly at their loss. "Now, get outta here. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

"Actually, Sir," Sam said carefully, not wanting to anger his boss any further. "There's one more thing. I know I have no right to ask, but Superintendant ordered that McNally ride with a superior officer..."

"I can't put her with you, if that's where this is going."

"Of course not, Sir, I know that. I was actually going to suggest she go with Oliver? He was her original T.O. and they get along very well. I think he would be the best fit." Frank took a minute to mull it over. Oliver treated Andy like a daughter, and he knew he'd keep her safe.

"Alright, Sam. I'll make sure it happens," Frank sighed.

"Thank-you, Sir." Sam took Andy's hand and led her out of the office. Frank sank into his chair, sighing. It had been a long day, and it was still only mid-morning. He pulled open his desk drawer, fishing around until he found his painkillers, washing two down with a glug of cold coffee, to stop the nagging pain behind his eyes. _This job is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did y'all think? Please lemme know in a review, they really make my day and motivate me to write quicker! Thanks x<em><br>_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I go back to University next week, so I've been real busy getting ready. This is the last chapter for this story, I'm afraid. I want to get this wrapped up before term starts, as I won't have time to write as much. However, I can already feel some more ideas nagging at me, so we'll have to see whether they ever get put on paper. Sorry about the slightly cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of a better one. Hope you enjoy anyhow, and as always, please review :) Thanks, x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Andy and Sam breezed through the doors of the precinct, hand-in-hand, emerging into the front lot. They saw a squad car pull in, and watched as Oliver jumped out, moving to the rear of the vehicle, and pulled out a skinny, young man in handcuffs, who was obviously coked out of his mind. When he spotted the couple, he shoved the prisoner into Diaz's hand, who escorted him inside, whilst he made his way over to Sam and Andy.

"Hey you two. How'd it go?"

"Better than expected," Sam said, draping his arm around Andy's shoulders, pulling her close. Oliver smiled at the couple; he knew how much they had been through, and was glad that things seem to be, finally, getting better for them.

"So, what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story, bro. How about we meet you and the others at the Penny later? Then, we can tell everybody together."

"Sounds good," Oliver agreed. "I'll let everyone know, and I'll see you tonight." Oliver slapped Sam on the shoulder, before following Diaz into the precinct. Sam helped Andy into his truck, before taking his place behind the wheel.

"So, we have a few hours before shift ends, what do you wanna do?" The adrenalin they had both been feeling throughout the morning had now drained from their bodies, leaving them feeling tired, weak and hungry. Andy's stomach grumbled in complaint, causing them both to laugh. "I think we could both us some food. Do you wanna go to the diner, or pick up some takeout?" Andy shook her head.

"How about some of your fabulous home cooking?" Sam laughed. Ever since he had told her he could cook, after their second night together, she had taken every opportunity to make him prove his culinary abilities. And, she had to admit, his meals tasted divine.

"Home it is, then." He started up his truck, and peeled out of the parking lot towards, what was now, their home.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

Several hours later, Sam and Andy arrived at the Penny, ready to fill in their friends on the events of that morning. They entered the bar to find all the rookies, joined by Noelle, Jerry, Luke and Oliver, crowded round two small tables, that had been pushed together to accommodate the large group. Andy took the empty seat next to Traci, whilst Sam headed over to the bar to order their drinks. He set Andy's in front of her, because snagging the chair between her and Oliver, taking her hand in his, locking their fingers together.

"So, we're all here," Oliver said, sipping his beer. "You gonna fill us in?"

"Frank blindsided us," Sam started, still slightly angry at how it all went down. "When we got into his office, we saw he wasn't alone."

"Who was with him?" Gail interrupted, even though she already knew. She had seen her mother come in first thing this morning, and enter Frank's office. It didn't surprise her that she was involved; she was the Superintendant after all.

"Your mother, and some jackass IAB agent, Dean Jackson," Sam said, spitting out Jackson's name with disgust.

"I know that guy - he really has it in for us," Jerry said, his arm round Traci's shoulders. "When I got a little too rough with a suspect a few years back, he was intent on getting me demoted. Lucky for me, he was only a junior Officer at the time, so he didn't have to power to punish me."

"Hard to imagine you getting rough with anyone, Jerry," Chris said, trying to picture the kind-hearted detective sitting across the table beating up a criminal.

"He deserved it - he raped and murdered an 8-year old girl," Jerry said, his voice solemn, and a respectful hush fell over the table, as they thought about the implication of his words.

"So, anyway," Andy cut in, when the silence started to bother her. "Jackson said he'd concluded his investigation, and found us guilty of a serious breach of protocol. He wanted to suspend us from active duty."

"What? He can't do that? Just for one screw up?" Luke yelled. He really didn't give a rat's ass about Sam, but he still cared for Andy, a lot, and he didn't want to see her lose her job over something that Sam had dragged her into. His outburst had drawn the attention of several other patrons, who had turned their heads to glare at the group. Gail placed a gentle hand on his arm to calm him, a move, which didn't go unnoticed by the other rookies. Traci turned to Andy, raising an eyebrow in question, but she just shrugged. Sam's voice returned their attention to the group.

"Relax guys. Do you think we would've let that stand? It was actually your mother who came to our rescue, Gail."

"Really?" Gail had expected her mother to throw the book at them; she was always big on rules and protocol.

"Yeah, we straightened out the facts, and she agreed that what we did wasn't grounds for dismissal."

"Elaine Peck, always the voice of reason," Gail muttered, earning a chuckle from those close enough to hear.

"So, what punishment did she give you?" Dov said, anxious to get straight to the point; he had a date with Sue to get to.

"She took me off the promotion grid, and put me on notice - six months, any more screws up and I'm out." Sam sighed. He hated being in the doghouse - he would have to be extra careful to abide by the rules from now on, at least until his notice was over.

"You're lucky that's all she did," Frank said as he joined the group, taking a seat next to Noelle, and discreetly taking her hand underneath the table. He signaled to the bartender, who hurried to fix the boss a drink, bringing it over to the table, and taking refill orders for the others.

"What about you, Andy?" Dov asked.

"Do you remember when you made a stupid mistake on that domestic violence call?" Andy said, referencing the time Dov got put onto probation for getting in too deep with Beatrice, a victim of her abusive partner.

"You got probation?" Dov put the pieces together, surmising that she got dealt the same punishment as he did.

"Yep, six months; I have to ride with a superior Officer at all times," Andy said, sad that she would no longer be riding with Sam.

"I requested she ride with you, Ollie," Sam said, turning to his friend. "Is that okay?" Oliver nodded.

"I'll keep her safe, bro, I promise." He knew why Sam had insisted on McNally riding with him; he wouldn't trust anyone else with her safety. He loved Andy like a daughter, and he would do all he could to keep her safe, just as Sam would.

"Thanks, man," Sam replied, slapping Oliver on the back in solidarity. The conversation soon turned to happier subjects, like Noelle's pregnancy, which she had only recently announced to the precinct. Everyone was happy for her and Frank, and couldn't wait for the newest arrival to their little 'work family'.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

A couple of hours later, Sam could see Andy was flagging; the events of the day had caught up to her, and she was exhausted. But, she did her best to hide it, keeping up jovial conversation with Jerry and Traci. He excused himself from the table, saying his goodbyes to the group, and went to the bar to settle up his tab, slapping a twenty on the countertop to cover his and Andy's beverages. He caught Andy's eye, and signaled that he would wait outside, and, once he saw her acknowledgment, headed out to his truck, climbing in and turning on the heat to warm up the chilly interior. A few minutes later, the passenger door opened, and Andy sank into the plush chair.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot. She nodded sleepily, covering her mouth when a yawn escaped. Sam took her hand and pointed the vehicle home. Andy leant her head against the window and watched the streets pass by in a blur of lights. Her eyelids slowly fluttered closed, as sleep overcame her. Sam just smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair that fallen over her face, behind her ear, admiring how adorable she looked as she slept. _I'm the luckiest guy alive. _

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

By the time Sam pulled the car into the driveway, Andy had fallen into a deep sleep, her head resting gently on the window, her hand still holding his. He killed the engine, and took a moment to watch her, not wanting to disturb her peaceful rest. Eventually, the car started to cool down, so he disentangled his hand from hers, and gently shook her awake.

"Andy, sweetheart, we're home," he said, as she stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He helped her out of the truck, her leaning on him heavily as they made their way inside. Andy settled on the couch, whilst Sam grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. He handed one to her, as he sat down next to her. She took a swig, before placing it on the coffee table, and settling against his chest, holding him close.

"Hell of a day," Sam sighed, as he absently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"You didn't get me into anything," Andy argued. "We both made a choice, and, I don't about you, but I don't regret any of it."

"I don't either," he quickly reassured her, placing a soft kiss onto the top of her head, smiling as she sighed contentedly. "I just hate this; you don't deserve to have this black mark on your record. You're a hell of a cop, Andy, it's not fair."

"Lots of good cops have complaints in their jackets; it's a hazard of the job. I'll be fine, Sam. It'll all blow over eventually."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I have my moments," she shrugged, and smiled as she felt Sam's laugh rumble through his chest.

"Come on," Sam said, as he stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. "It's late; I know you're tired, so let's get some rest." He pushed her towards their bedroom, and watched as she stripped down to her camisole and panties, admiring her fabulous body. She caught him staring, and gave him a sultry look, and winked, before climbing beneath the covers. He quickly discarded his jeans and T-shirt, before climbing in next to her.

"You were amazing today," Andy said softly, as she snuggled into his side, laying her head in the crook of his neck, and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome," he said, pulling her head up so he could kiss her, moaning when her lips parted, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. "I'll always be there for you," he said, when they parted. She settled back down, her head on his shoulder, as her eyelids grew heavy.

"I love you, Sam," she said sleepily, as her eyes finally fluttered closed. His heart skipped a beat at her words; it was the first time she had admitted her feelings for him, and he couldn't be happier.

"I love you too, Andy." He placed one final kiss on her forehead, before letting sleep claim him. And in that moment, he knew everything would be okay. They would get through this, together, because they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Watch this space for more stories, though I cannot make any promises. Thanks again x<strong>


End file.
